ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Hunter
Diana Elena Hunter '''(born May 16, 1989) is an American professional wrestler and model currently signed to Hard Knox Wrestling. Hunter first rose to prominence in 2012 under the ring name '''Diana Valentine, and is best known for her tenures in Platinum Dynasty Wrestling and the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, where she respectively held the PDW Cyber and XWA Women's Championships one time each. She was also voted XWA's 2013 Diva of the Year. She also appeared in Sin City Wrestling, 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation, and East Atlantic Wrestling, where she served as assistant general manager. Early Life Hunter was born May 16, 1989 in San Diego, California to parents Robert and Inez Hunter (née Trujillo). Her father formerly served in the Navy and her mother is a retired paralegal. She has two brothers, Derek (born 1987) and Dylan (born 1994). Her father is of Scots-Irish and French-Canadian ancestry and her mother was born in Sinaloa, Mexico. She was raised in nearby Imperial Beach, and Mar Vista High School, where she was a cheerleader and volleyball player before graduating in 2007. Although she had been accepted to California State University, San Marcos as a business major, she put her college plans on hold. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2007 - 2012)' Hunter began training in the summer of 2007, frequently commuting to Los Angeles, Orange County and San Bernardino to train with coaches in independent promotions She debuted that fall under her real name. Hunter worked for several Southern California independent promotions until being approached by XWA about signing with them in the summer of 2012. 'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2012 - 2013)' Women's Champion (2012 - 2013) Hunter made her in-ring debut as a face under the name Diana Valentine at In Your House #9: Aces and Kings, defeating fellow debutante Jenna Stratigias. She then defeated Kandi Washington in a dark match at King of Xtreme 2012. Valentine lost her first match to Madina Besic on Mayhem 16. She defeated Marisol Hawkes by way of submission on Vendetta 43. At In Your House #10: Time for War, Valentine defeated Co-Women's Champion Candice Diamond. At Interpromotional Wars 2012, Valentine defeated Candice Diamond, Kaylenna Parks, and Skylar Amber to win the XWA Women's Championship for the first time. On Vendetta 44, The Diamond Twins interrupted Valentine during an in-ring segment, announcing that they were the new Co-General Managers of the Divas. Jessica Robertson attacked Valentine, only to have Jenny Tuck come to her aid. Later that night, Valentine pinned Robertson in their match. She made her XtremeMania debut at XtremeMania IV, where she pinned Anna Chen in a Triple Threat match that also included the returning Taryn to retain the Women's Championship. Prior to the match, the recently returned Amber Nicole, cousin to the Diamond twins, announced that she had placed a bounty of $500,000 on Valentine's head, and the woman who won the title and took her out would get the money. On January 21, a storyline began in which Valentine was attacked by an unknown assailant on her way to a training session. She was knocked unconscious and left with a sprained ankle, leaving her unable to compete on Vendetta 47. On February 12, during Vendetta #48, Valentine cut a promo addressing the Diamond Twins and Amber Nicole, and brought Riley Runnels back to align with her against Top Notch. That same night, Valentine was also the guest timekeeper for the battle royal to determine a new number one contender for her Women's Championship, which was won by Allison Bailey. On February 16, it was announced that Valentine had won her first XWA Slammy Award, beating out Jennifer Runnels, Talia Lea, and the Diamond Twins to become Diva of the Year. At Chain Reaction, Valentine retained her title with a win over Allison Bailey in a steel cage match. 'Sin City Wrestling (2012)' Feud with Lust (2012) Valentine signed with Las Vegas-based SCW on August 19, 2012. She made her debut as a face on the September 5 edition of Wildcard, defeating Joseph Berr. She was also victorious in a Fatal Four-Way match at Vegas Nights 2012, defeating then-boyfriend Kenny Kasual, Ryan Hall, and Dom Diaz. On the September 26 edition of Wildcard, Valentine teamed with Lust to defeat Team X. The two exchanged words after the match, thus beginning a feud between the two. The following Wildcard, Valentine teamed with Global Champion Michael Thunder to defeat Lust and Ashleigh McDaniel. On the October 10 edition of Wildcard, Valentine defeated James Stall and Wolf in a triple threat match. She suffered her first loss in SCW the following Wildcard in a fatal four-way with Insomnia, Stu Who, and Chris Strike. Valentine defeated her rival Lust at Legacy 2012, ending the feud and Lust's SCW tenure. Valentine lost to Jo McFarlane on the November 7 edition of Wildcard. The following week, she teamed with James Stall to lose to Jo McFarlane and Chris Strike. Valentine was entered into a tag team tournament with Jason Scorpio as her random partner. Despite the two not getting along, they defeated James Stall and Ashleigh McDaniel on the November 21 edition of Wildcard. The pair was defeated the following week on Wildcard and at No Limit 2012, after which Valentine ended her SCW tenure. 'Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (2012 - 2013)' The Rapture; Cyber Champion (2012 - 2013) Valentine signed with Philadelphia-based PDW on September 27, 2012. She made her debut as a face on the October 21 edition of Disclosure, losing to fellow debutantes Riley Lynn, Faith DeWinter, and Jenny Tuck. On the All Hallow's Eve Disclosure, Valentine teamed with Lynn in a triple threat Babes & Broomsticks tag team match to defeat Jenny and Jessica Tuck and Lisa and Jade Wallace. During this time, Valentine and Lynn's interactions with Lynn's ex-boyfriend Brandon Banks began to raise eyebrows. At Parental Advisory 2012, Valentine pinned Lucia Vendetta and teased a heel turn. She made a full heel turn when she was announced as a member of The Rapture, along with Brandon Banks, Zack Lifer, Riley Lynn, and Camila Martinez. On the November 25 edition of Disclosure, Valentine defeated Angela Fortin and Benjamin Young to win Fortin's Cyber Championship, thus beginning a feud with her. The following week, Valentine retained her title against Vespertine in a First Blood match. Following that match, Prodigy Champion Aaron Weston gave her a shot at his title the following week. On the December 9 edition of Disclosure, The Rapture attacked Angela Fortin and Benjamin Young after their tag team match. It was later revealed that Jericho Hill and Faith DeWinter had paid them to take out Fortin and Young respectively. Later that night, Valentine was pinned by Aaron Weston and would remain Cyber Champion. Valentine co-main eveneted the December 16 edition of Disclosure, retaining her title against Trish Newborn in a Steel Cage match. That evening, it was teased that Faith DeWinter could be brought into The Rapture during a segment with Valentine. On the December 30 edition of Disclosure, Valentine retained her Cyber Championship against Angela Fortin in an Ambulance match. On the January 13 edition of Disclosure, Valentine co-main evented and defeated Marc-Antoine Davenport to qualify for the Platinum Chamber at Reckless Endangerment, becoming only the second woman in PDW history to have qualified for the match. On the January 20 edition of Disclosure, Valentine and Brandon Banks teamed in a losing effort in the main event to Platinum Champion Inferno and Prodigy Champion Aaron Weston. On the following week's episode, Aidan Collins pinned Valentine by grabbing her tights for leverage. During this time, the Cyber Championship wasn't being defended, due to Valentine being preoccupied with Platinum title pursuits, and rumors began to circulate that she would relinquish it in order to be permanently moved up a division. At Reckless Endangerment II on February 10, Valentine entered the Platinum Chamber alongside Inferno, Banks, Weston, Collins, and TJ Jones. Banks actually eliminated her from the match, but Jones would go on to win. On the first edition of Ascension on February 20, Valentine dropped the Cyber Championship to Brytain Montgomery in a Broad Street Bully match. Post-Rapture (2013) On the March 3 edition of Disclosure, she defeated Zack Jones in a singles match. Just before the show's ending, she and Brandon Banks attacked Aaron Weston and Sant Tywyllch after Weston successfully defended his Prodigy Championship against the latter. Valentine hit Weston with a steel chair before taking possession of the Prodigy title, declaring her intent to chase it. She then went on to defeat Riley Lynn in a Table to Fall match on the March 16 episode of Ascension. The attack on Weston led to a Pure Wrestling Rules match between the two for the Prodigy Championship at Blind Fury; Weston would go on to retain. 'East Atlantic Wrestling (2012)' Assistant General Manager (2012) Valentine signed EAW on December 27, 2012. Joining the promotion marked her first time working in a non-wrestling role. She was hired to serve as the Assistant General Manager of the flagship program, Vindication, under General Manager Felicity Anne Banks. The promotion, however, quietly folded soon afterward. '2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2013)' Break-Up and Feud with Danny Diamond (2013) Valentine signed with 2WWF on January 25, 2013, the same day it was announced that the promotion was re-opening its doors. She made her in-ring debut for the company as a heel on the February 1 edition of Breakdown, defeating Who in the first round of the United Kingdom Championship Tournament. On the February 14 edition of Breakdown, she was defeated by Tyler Chandler in the semi-finals of the tournament. On the February 21 edition of Breakdown, she lost to Jaylon Brown in a singles match. She returned to television on the March 22 edition of Breakdown for her and Diamond's wedding, where he superkicked her in the throat, effectively ending the relationship and beginning a feud between the two. Hard Knox Wrestling (2017 - present) After a four-year "down" period, Hunter signed with former PDW developmental territory turned standalone promotion Hard Knox Wrestling in September 2017. Personal Life Hunter currently splits her time between homes in Los Angeles' Westchester neighborhood and Philadelphia's Chestnut Hill neighborhood. During her wrestling sabbatical, she attended Loyola Marymount University, graduating with a business degree in May 2017. She is bilingual, and speaks fluent Spanish. She is a fan of the Los Angeles Lakers and Los Angeles Chargers. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''' DBD -- Death by Diana'' (Wrist-lock transitioned into a close-range superkick) **''Killa Clutch (Diving cross armbreaker, accompanied by stomps to the opponent's head) **''Polvo de Diamante ''(Powerbomb double-knee backbreaker) **''Welcome to Killfafornia ''(Grounded double wrist-lock, accompanied by stomps to the opponent's head) *'Signature Moves''' **''Barely Regal'' (Chokehold STO backbreaker, followed by a chokehold STO) **''D-Day'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) **Discus elbow smash **''Gold Rush'' (Rolling release suplex, sometimes onto the ring apron) **Guillotine choke, dropped into a DDT **Hair-pull curb stomp **Repeated shoot kicks to a tree of woe opponent **Running stomp to a seated opponent's back, followed by a low dropkick to the opponent's face **''Pretty Poison'' (Electric chair, dropped into a bridging German suplex) **Single-leg Boston crab **Slingshot release reverse powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Snapmare driver **''Sugar Rush'' (Running big boot to the face of a kneeling opponent, while using their knee for leverage) **Triangle choke *'Nicknames' **'"The SoCal Stunner" **"The Queen of The Rapture" (PDW) **'"Diamond Will" ' **'"The Cali Killa"' *'Entrance Music' **'"Starstruck" by Lady Gaga & Flo Rida (XWA; August 2012 - March 2013) (October - November 2012) **"Pound the Alarm" by Nicki Minaj (SCW; September - December 2012) **"Up All Night" by Drake & Nicki Minaj (PDW; September 2012 - March 2013) **"Young" by Hollywood Undead (PDW; November 2012 - March 2013; used as a member of The Rapture) **"Cockiness (Love It)"' '''by Rihanna (2WWF; February - March 2013) **'"Woo" by Rihanna''' (HKW; September 2017 - present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Platinum Dynasty Wrestling' **'PDW Cyber Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme Wrestling Association' **''''''XWA Women's Championship (1 time) **Slammy Awards (1 time) ***Diva of the Year (2013) Category:1989 births Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from California Category:Mexican professional wrestlers